onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Weevil
| affiliation = Shichibukai | occupation = Pirate | alias = (self proclaimed) | bounty = Formerly 480,000,000 | jva =Kōzō Shioya | Funi eva = }} Edward Weevil, or "Whitebeard Jr.", is the self-proclaimed son of Edward Newgate and one of the Shichibukai. His mother is Miss Bakkin, the self-proclaimed lover of Newgate. He was first mentioned by Commodore Brannew in a discussion of the current Shichibukai ranks to several high-ranking Marine officers, but was not explicitly named until after Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat. Appearance Weevil has a stocky figure, with prominent scars going down his left eye, across his neck and around his left arm. He has bushy blond hair with two braids coming down either side of his face and similar to his self-proclaimed father, has a black bandanna and white crescent-shaped mustache which is even larger than Edward Newgate's. His legs are disproportionate and his nose also appears to run, evocative of his simple-minded nature. He wears overalls that are hung by chains rather than straps and bear his personal jolly roger on them. Incidentally, from behind, his appearance is similar to that of Oars or Little Oars Jr., with his large build, thick mane of hair, and his exaggeratedly long mustache which (from behind) resembles horns. They even share jagged teeth, square jaw and a scar running down the left side of their face, as well as stick-like legs in comparison to the rest of their bodies. Personality }} Edward Weevil is a violent man as he left destruction in his wake when hunting Whitebeard's crew and allies. He is not very bright as he had a hard time telling the difference between a mirror and a photograph. As a result, he is constantly manipulated by his mother, making him believe that he is the rightful heir of the Whitebeard Pirates' fortune, not the members of the Whitebeard Pirates, to whom he believed (influenced by his mother) are unworthy. He also talks in a whiny, snot-nosed manner, making him sound like both a little kid and a simpleton. Though his claims are widely doubted, at the very least, he seems to genuinely believe them to be true. Unlike his self-proclaimed father, Weevil does not hold concepts of family in the same regard, believing that his alleged blood heritage is what makes him true family, not bonds built on friendship and camaraderie. Because of this, he violently attacked all those once affiliated with Whitebeard. He also holds grudges, as he wanted to avenge his alleged father's death upon Blackbeard, but was convinced by his mother that revenge is not important. Abilities and Powers His powers have been praised by Kizaru who compared his abilities to that of a younger Whitebeard, his alleged father. He was able to single-handedly defeat 16 pirate crews affiliated with Whitebeard and defeated the A.O Pirates without taking a single injury. Weapons Like his alleged father Whitebeard, he wields a bisento as a weapon of choice. History Past Weevil proclaimed that he is the son of Edward Newgate, a claim that is heavily questioned by others. He eventually joined the Shichibukai sometime during the timeskip. During the timeskip, Weevil fought and destroyed 15 pirate crews that served under Whitebeard, in order to claim Whitebeard's treasure that Bakkin promised him. All of these started as small arguments that turned into large conflicts. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Weevil decimated A.O's crew after a small argument like usual. His mother told him that they must find Marco in order to claim the late Whitebeard's fortune, but Weevil was more interested in taking vengeance on Blackbeard for killing his alleged father. After convincing him otherwise, she then read from a newspaper about how the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Doflamingo and he questioned his mother whether or not to chase after Luffy to get information on Marco. Major Battles *Weevil vs. 15 Whitebeard-allied crews *Weevil vs. A.O Pirates Trivia *Weevil's hair and mustache can be seen in Chapter 801. *Weevil has the highest known former bounty of all the Shichibukai so far. *He is the last of the Shichibukai appointed mid-timeskip to be revealed, and the most recent Shichibukai to be revealed overall. References Site Navigation it:Edward Weeble Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Polearm Wielders